1. Technical Field
Several aspects of the present invention relate to a liquid droplet discharging head, a method for manufacturing the same, a liquid droplet discharging apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Related art discloses that a method for drawing a minute pattern such as a metal wiring by using a liquid droplet discharging technique such as an inkjet printer or the like and an application example of the technique.
For example, JP-A-05-193144 provides a structure of a liquid droplet discharging head. In the structure thereof, a nozzle section is formed so as to have a conical shape on an discharging side of the liquid droplet discharging head. This improves a stability of straight flight of a liquid droplet and reduces a variation in the amount of a liquid droplet discharged from each nozzle. In addition, there is provided a method for manufacturing the nozzle section of the liquid droplet discharging head. The method includes a process of laminating a photosensitive resin on a flow passage side of a nozzle plate having a nozzle hole diameter and performing light exposure from a side opposite to the flow passage side to make the nozzle section conical.
JP-A-05-193144 is an example of related art.
In the liquid droplet discharging head disclosed in the above example, however, along with further miniaturization of liquid droplets, the straight flight stability thereof has not been sufficiently maintained due to air resistance. Accordingly, it has been difficult to allow liquid droplets to accurately land on target positions thereof. Drawing more minute patterns directly by a liquid droplet discharging technique requires more minute liquid droplets. On the other hand, further miniaturization thereof hinders their accurate landing on target positions. Additionally, in manufacturing a nozzle plate with tiny nozzles densely arranged to discharge miniaturized liquid droplets, nozzle directions tend to divert. As a result, a subtle diversion in the nozzle directions has caused a failure in the accurate landing of liquid droplets on target positions. Therefore, the above problem has hindered the production of high-quality drawings.